


Artefacts

by meletes_muse



Series: Times and Places [7]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: “Are you sure it’s down here, honey?” Janet asked, as she resealed yet another box of God-knows-what in the catacombs.One shot. Major fluff alert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sanctuary or Stargate.

February 1999

Old City Sanctuary

 

“Are you sure it’s down here, honey?” Janet asked, as she resealed yet another box of God-knows-what in the catacombs. She wiped her brow with her shirt sleeve.

“Fairly sure, yes.” Helen’s voice was distracted. She was currently rummaging through a crate of what appeared to be Abnormal taxidermy. Apparently, it cropped up every so often in antique shops, and Helen had a whole host of contacts who alerted her to new specimens. Most of them were old, nineteenth-century pieces, but every so often something more recent showed up. In those cases, the Sanctuary would investigate, and put a stop to any trading or exploitation of Abnormals. When they were able to find the culprits, that is...

“I think it was stored down here sometime in the 1950s.”

Of course it was.

It was sometimes easy to forget that Helen was almost one hundred and fifty. But in moments like this, the startling reality of it all made Janet’s head spin. Blood pounded in her ears and she felt a little breathless, dizzy. In another hundred and fifty years’ time, Helen would most likely still be here, hunting through an even larger collection of old crates, and wearing the same thoughtful expression, tinged with just a hint of nostalgia. Would Janet’s possessions be the cause of that expression one day, as Helen rummaged carelessly though their past?

_No_ , she scolded herself. That line of thinking was just plain unfair. And yet... she couldn’t pretend that thinking about Helen's future, here, _without her_ , didn’t make her heart ache with frightening intensity. How much longer did she have before her age would really begin to show, before she was no longer able to carry out even the most basic of Sanctuary work? 30 years or so was a long time, but for Helen...

Sighing, she sat down on a nearby box. There was really no point in going there.

Helen looked up, eyes questioning.

Janet shook her head. “Just a little tired is all.”

But a small smile tugged at her lips, “You’ve got dust on your nose.”

Helen pouted, scrubbing her nose with the back of her hand. Janet took in the picture. It was easy to imagine a younger Helen doing exactly the same thing. She looked just like Ashley, trying to make herself presentable to avoid a telling-off from her mother. The ten-year-old was always getting into scrapes, and on more than one occasion, Janet had struggled to keep a straight face when Helen had scolded her for something that Janet knew for a fact her mother had done in the past.

“What?” Helen asked, smiling.

“You look like the other Miss Magnus in this house.”

Helen huffed out a laugh. "That's _Doctor_ Magnus, to you."

And, just like that, the ache in Janet's heavy heart lessened.

 

 

 

 


End file.
